lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Godrfe
(Note: THIS IS A COLLAB BETWEEN EVERYONE IN THIS WIKI. THE RULES ARE SIMPLE: ADD A PARAGRAPH ADDING TO THE STORY ON EVERY SINGLE EDIT. ENJOY.) When i was just a little boy, i lived in a surburban house. I was livin’ the life, but there was this weird swedish neighbour i had. His name was... godrfe. Godrfe was weird; whenever i saw him, he always had sausages in his pockets and was muttering to himself. Eight year old me was curious, so, one night, i decided to sneak into his house. It was easy; the door was unlocked. When i gazed my eyes in the living room, nearly everything was covered in fur. Then, i screamed as i saw Sherk dancing on the floor doing the worm. He look me at me and screemed "MY SWAMp NOW BEaTCH!" I then ran up the stairs and shut the door, but then i realised i was in his bedroom, and my eyes burned as they witnessed the beauty of Freddy Fazbear. I screamed again as my little-boy hands punched freddy, but he screamed in pain and then he- Fucking suddenly, Nigel Thornberry interrupted the previous paragraph by going "BLAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" And then he went crazy and threw dugongs at everybody, including all the people who wrote these paragraphs. Then he reported the Globglogabgalab about all the damage Godrfe had made to his beautiful, beautiful Poppetmobile. So Glob (which is what we'll call him for short) turned up and forced Godrfe to eat 10 books. "Eat all of these books, Godrfe" he said, "and I'll let your brothers out of the Gulag!" So he ate the books, one by one, as he shat his pants in fear. I laughed as I watched in glee. Then there was a news report about a random Fandom member called SakanaOji2001, who had just won the Flaming Onion award for the longest paragraph in a collab. Anyway, as Godrfe had just finished eating all the books, he became enraged and leaped at me. He grabbed my tits and he said "watch more Godzilla" he then threw me into the cinema to watch GKoTM So there I was - watching Godzilla for no reason. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Fat Albert and Rumpelstiltskin were sitting on opposite sides of me. They though the movie was complete bollocks. So did I. I don't even speak Japanese. Suddenly, Billy Mays jumped out of the screen and said "WHERE'S MY ERROR REQUEST!" Then he get run over by MS Sam's LOLs-Royce. Sam told us to hop in, and soon we were off to find out the secrets of Godrfe. Godrfe is in the abyss, so we didn't know what to do, suddenly a Red Bulborb morphed into a submarine! "Thats pretty cool!" Sam said, we brought the submarine with us to the abyss We explored the abyss for a while. It was pretty cool, what we saw. We saw some stuff. I can't be bothered to describe them. Sorry! Then we say Drew Pickles having a gay orgy with every single member of the Barney Bunch. I wanted to join in, but I didn't want to be gay. So I just asked him "Where's Godrfe?" He replied, "Oh, he's just in that shipwreck over there," and continued with his orgy. We thanked Drew Pickles by not calling him a sick fuck. One fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a millisecond later we arrived at the shipwreck, and we entered it. But what we saw was super shocking... IT WAS SHERK AGAIN! He attacked us with Golden Radnor Blasts and burped us out of the abyss. Shrek and his little gang default danced. Suddenly, Taylor Swift appeared! On her own, and shot bullets at Shrek out of her vagina. We toppled her. and made friends with shrek THE END Or is it? Drew Pickles appeared with the entire Barney Bunch, including Freddy Fazbear who had just been turned gay and swell by Drew. They beat Taylor Swift to death with their cocks because the Barney Bunch hates females. Then Godzilla and Ultraman appeared and obliterated the Barney Bunch with spiral ray and specium ray And what about Godrfe? We got back to him and asked, "What are you doing in The Swamp anyway?" He just looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train, and he leaned over to me and said... "NO MORE MONKEY'S JUMPING ON THE BED" Bro. I said in my best SMG4 Mario voice and with a stupid, derp-eyed look that instantly killed the metoo movement's faith in everything. "You just posted cringe. You're going to lose subscriber." I found Pinkie Pie from MLP flirting. I just said LOL. Suddenly, Shigetora showed up and said, "Why is Pinkie Pie in my room? Get out! I'm playing osu!" Then, I saw Shrek and Godzilla talking about Tf2 when all a sudden SU TART came out and tried to kill them, but Shrek's onion beam and Godzilla's spiral ray obliterated him. As the light of Godzilla’s ray blinded me, everything went black and my eyes opened up. I woke up from a dream, it seems. I was in the basement of Godfre’s house, however, he was nowhere to be seen. I was confused and got up, looking at the exclusive items on the shelves lined up on the walls, when i saw a peculiar item that caught my eye. It was the Fact File. I read it and discovered that Godrfe was once a member of the ECODAS for only 2 days until he ended up disrespecting the Tribanglists’ commandments, especially the "No Fortnite" commandment. So today he seeks revenge on everything. I summoned Nigel with a Radnor call and he appeared! I asked him to defeat Godrfe because he was once a member of the ECODAS and plans to do bad things to the world. "As you wish," he said. Then i teleported to a black empty space, and there was Pie from BFB on it. I ate him, but he was still alive. He then looked at me. I tried touching him. But that was my nightmare. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE- I woke up again. I was in my room, and everything was normal. I decided to watch TV. There was a news report that Godrfe had been sentenced to life in prison for breaking Wiki rules. I was delighted! Now that Godrfe is banished, the world can be happy once again. And for some reason... I thank Nigel for all of this. THE END Or is it? Chapter 2:Godrfe's revenge Available HERE. Besides, this story doesn't need any more editing.Category:Collab Category:Shrek Category:Trollpasta Category:Freddy Fuckbear Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE! Category:NSFW Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Memes Category:ROBLOX Category:My Little Pony